


只因太过深爱他不幸的朋友

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	只因太过深爱他不幸的朋友

Tantum infelicem nimium dilexit amicum.

他（这么做）只是（因为）太过于深爱他不幸的朋友。

 

阿代尔斐尔发现让勒努的时候，那位骑士已经说不出完整的话。折断的肋骨深深地扎进他的肺，就连最微弱的胸腔起伏都带着刀割般的刺痛，短促的呼吸听起来好像破败的风箱。鲜血顺着他脸上的伤痕流淌，将粉色那只眼睛染成鲜红。高处坠落的石梁压着让勒努的身体，自那张不断翕合的嘴唇里挤出红色的溪流。

一个无助哭泣的幼童踩在血泊里，用他稚嫩的小手奋力地推挤着那块岩石，在灰壁上留下小小的红掌印。阿代尔斐尔霎时明白，正是为了保护这无辜的孩子，反应素来敏捷的让勒努才没能避开那倾圮的危险。

“坚持住，让勒努，”他对好友说，蹲下身将巨石抬起一角，顶在肩上用力推，“我来帮你了。”

让勒努轻轻地摇着头，半透明的红色幕布蒙着他的视野，将阿代尔斐尔俊美的脸庞染成葡萄酒的颜色，令他不合时宜地想起那位漂亮的青年隔着餐桌端起水晶杯冲他笑的样子。

阿代尔斐尔喜欢略带甜味的酒，喜欢缀着罗兰梅的奶油蛋糕，喜欢柠檬汁在鱼肉上散发的芬芳，喜欢奶盖被搅碎在果汁里飘扬的雪花，喜欢……

“让勒努——”

骑士听见好友在呼唤自己。他想要回答，却只能吐出些沙哑的气流。烹饪家那能分辨数百种香辛料的舌，如今只尝得到自己血液的味道，并连这最后的甘甜也在逐渐淡去。

巨石倾斜着滚向一边，露出让勒努被砸碎的白色铠甲，积聚在他身下的那摊血液粘稠，带着自体内涌出的杂质。他的内脏破损得十分严重，骨骼断裂如屋檐坠下的冰棱般粉碎。压在他身体上的负担已经消失，可沉重降下的命运早已写好终局。

“别怕，你会没事的，让勒努。”阿代尔斐尔话语轻柔，听上去更像是在安慰自己。

他知道随意搬运重伤员是不明智的，可情况已经不会更糟了。让勒努的身体离开地面时，破碎的甲片自他身体上滑落，被孩子小心翼翼地捡起来，想要交还给他的英雄。

“你留下它们吧，孩子，”阿代尔斐尔说，“请记住这位英勇的骑士，记住他曾经救过你，好好珍惜这条命。”

男孩点点头，将那些染血的甲片贴近胸膛，学着神迹剧里被拯救者对英雄们致敬的模样，朝着两位骑士远去的背影行礼。

阿代尔斐尔抱着让勒努回到教皇厅。同僚中那两位精通治愈的魔法师任务在身，不知去了何处。即使他们在，以让勒努的伤情，能够做的也不过是临终前的祈祷。

眼下能救让勒努的恐怕只有掌握无上权柄的战争神哈罗妮。

阿代尔斐尔无法抵达高悬在星空的冰天，却没有忘记，在这巍峨宫殿的高墙内，有个人是可以跟女神直接对话的，那便是仁慈的教皇陛下，战女神在人间的代言人。

“陛下，”他抱着让勒努已经不再有血液流出的身体，跪倒在教皇神圣的御座前，向着那深处华盖阴影中的至高者祈求，“请您救救您衷心虔诚的骑士，他在保卫伊修加德的战斗中受伤，为了贯彻骑士高洁的誓言而蒙受不幸，他救了一个无辜孩童的命，就如同当年圣龙骑士为救一个牧羊人……”他及时住口，没有说出那可怕的谶语，“您是哈罗妮的代言人，请代我向女神祈求治愈与拯救，我愿以自己的生命为代价，去换取我不幸的朋友本该拥有的漫长而幸福的余生……”

教皇居高临下地俯视着年轻的骑士。他的沉默让殿内的空气变得闷重，如同暴风雨来临前的黄昏，酝酿着谁也猜不透的神意。

阿代尔斐尔的话语里是难掩饰的哀恸与急切，可他的仪态与声音却依然礼貌，垂下的睫毛挡住他目光中的些许悲痛，玫瑰花色的唇凄婉细诉着，就连殿堂内供奉的白菊也被这哀伤感染得萎靡。

怀抱里的让勒努安静得令人揪心，紫色的发散乱着如同被狂风收割的丁香，又被他身体里天然的鲜红染料浸成罂粟的颜色。这艳丽的浓汁将阿代尔斐尔的盔甲也染得殷红，仿佛他同样受了致命的伤，即将跟着好友死去。

“我的孩子啊，”教皇的声音苍老，充满悲悯与慈爱，在空寂的殿堂里听来，就如同来自云端，传递着仿佛真是来自哈罗妮的意志，“为了你亲爱的友人，你什么都愿意做吗？”

“是的，陛下。”阿代尔斐尔回答，让勒努残留的脉搏隔着他指尖的皮肤传来，正逐渐变得微弱，“我愿意奉上我的生命与灵魂，承担生前死后的一切代价。我愿代替让勒努前往冰天——哪怕是冰狱也在所不惜。只要……”

“勿要再多言。”教皇摆手，宽大的衣袖掠过如阴云般的灰影。

教皇的话让阿代尔斐尔感到心口冰凉，仿佛那里的热血也汇入友人身上的红流，淌到废墟的残垣与殿堂的砖瓦里去了。

哈罗妮一定是太爱这位勇敢的骑士了，所以不愿将他留在这颠沛流离的人世间。他如此安慰着自己。

接下来落入他耳里的话，却如地平线上冉冉升起的红日。

“战争神感念你的虔诚，我的孩子，”教皇的声音肃穆，“她或可以应允你的祈求，却无需以你的性命作为牺牲，”声音在这里停顿，“但首先，你得回答我一个问题：你是否愿意为伊修加德的未来奉献你的灵魂？”

“我甘愿，”阿代尔斐尔声音恭顺，“我视之为无上的荣耀。”

“那你能否代替你的朋友回答相同的问题呢？”教皇继续问。

“答案是肯定的，陛下，”阿代尔斐尔毫不犹豫地应答，“请您望望他那张满是血污却安详虔净的面容，即便是陷入这种不幸而绝望的境地，让勒努也永远是战女神忠心的骑士，他早以行动证明这一点。”

“到座前来吧，我的孩子们。”阴影中伸出一只饱经风霜的手，食指上宝石雕刻的戒指闪亮，就好像天边那颗总是最亮的星辰。

阿代尔斐尔欣喜地抬起头，意识到这太过僭越，又重新低下去。他曾许多次跪在这殿堂上，却是第一次直视那至高的宝座。他不敢松开按在让勒努腹部的手，这让他的搬运变得费力许多。

“哈罗妮认为圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬在人间的途旅已告完结，所以将他接至冰天。”教皇按着让勒努的头顶，丝毫不在意骑士身上干涸粘稠的血液沾染上他洁白的袍脚，“但让勒努，却仍有未尽的使命。”

感谢战女神的慈悲！阿代尔斐尔默默地念着神明的名讳，在心里不停地亲吻着哈罗妮洁白庄严的圣像。

“你也一样，我的孩子，有神圣而伟大的使命等着你去完成。”

教皇的声音自上方传来，伴随着手掌温热的重量压下，岁月的流逝让那常年握杖的指节变得嶙峋。随着头顶轻微的疼痛，阿代尔斐尔感到有一股丰沛的力量随之注入到了身体里，像是一条蜿蜒的生命之河，在身体里顺着血液流淌到四肢百骸。

“……我今日所赐予你们的，乃是圣骑士之力……”

不属于自己的以太撞击着神经，阿代尔斐尔感到一阵又一阵的晕眩，仿佛灵魂被撕裂与身体剥离，然后又以奇异的方式重组。耳畔的声音变得断断续续，越来越多的话语流散在火光里，教皇的诲言逐渐变得支离破碎，好像被风吹散网不住的纸片。

“……从此你们的肉体将超越凡俗的限制……”

阿代尔斐尔清醒过来时，发现自己竟靠在教皇的膝盖上。意识到这举止有多么无礼的骑士立即退身，为自己的失态低声诚恳地道歉。

“无妨，我的孩子，你只是太累了。”教皇的语调听起来像个慈祥的长者，“重生的仪式已经完成，请速带着你的朋友退下吧。”

闻言阿代尔斐尔低头望向自己变得温暖的怀抱，让勒努的呼吸平顺而均匀，微微吹起柔顺的鬓发如夏日的薰衣草摇晃，他的浑身仍然凝结着可怖的血块，可面色却是有生命的红润，如被玫瑰花染过般。

让勒努。阿代尔斐尔在心里喊着。被思念的人缓缓地睁开眼睛，新生的泪水稀释残留的血水，让那双异瞳里流露的目光变得清澈而透明。

阿代尔斐尔。他的嗓子干涩，暂时发不出声，勉强做了个口型。可眼睛里的光却是明亮的，照耀得阿代尔斐尔脸上的灰败荡然无存，只剩他最熟悉的长春花般的笑容。

“无需再担忧你的朋友会先你离去，也不用害怕你会抛下他独行。圣骑士的力量将你们连为一体，从此生死不弃，直到末日的来临。”教皇的祝福神圣而肃穆，回荡在圣殿高耸的穹顶下，听起来好像风穿过岩石的罅隙。

阿代尔斐尔抱着让勒努站起来，谢恩后走下台阶，朝着那镶金嵌玉的门扉走去。

彩窗上并立的圣徒们心怀怜悯地见证着眼前的神迹，金色的阳光穿过他们半透明的身体，化作斑斓的光线目送两位骑士离去。雕花的窗棂在地面上留下细密的影子，让勒努与阿代尔斐尔经过时，宛如行走在精致而美丽的监牢里。

2019-05-08


End file.
